


Let’s walk this path together

by Little stories and love (Kapoen)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Caregiver Eskel, Fluff, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Hurt Eskel (The Witcher), Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Little%20stories%20and%20love
Summary: Eskel is dating his super nice and sexy man, Geralt who is rich, has beautiful eyes and makes sport videos for YouTube. Eskel just forgot to mention one little thing to him. Eskel has a little Jaskier. He is struggling financially to take care of him and he is afraid that it will push Geralt away.When Eskel ends up in the hospital Geralt finds out about Jaskier and has to take care of him. Will Geralt leave Eskel because of this or will the three of them become a family?
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 138





	1. The date

**Author's Note:**

> This story had non-sexual age play in it.  
> The writer her first language isn’t English. But she did her best. I hope you enjoy this story 💕😊

Chapter 1 The date

Eskel was leaning against the door. He waited for Jaskier to go to sleep. Please hurry he bagged in silence. He needed to be on time for his date with Geralt. He really liked Geralt and thought that their relationship could really work. 

We couldn’t leave Jaskier alone before he slept. Jaskier was more in littlespace nowadays then not. Something that Eskel really stimulated and absolutely didn’t mind but today it was making things complicated. Jaskier didn’t know he was dating and Geralt didn’t know Jaskier lived with him.

He normally didn’t make a secret from the fact that he was a caregiver and that he had a baby. But Geralt was a natural and somehow Eskel couldn’t find himself to tell him about it. A lot of men he dated didn’t want a little in their life especially if they weren’t caregivers themselves.

And Jaskier wasn’t just a little that dropped sometimes. Ever since he lost his parents in a car accident he was more little then not. Jaskier couldn’t really deal with everything. Eskel had been his best friend and immediately took his friend in after he lost his parents but it was a difficult life. Eskel didn’t have the money to take care of both of them. It was hard to pay all the bills. 

Dating Geralt was fantastic, it kept his mind off his worries. About money, Jaskier or his own dead parents. By Geralt he was just Eskel, a normal guy with a normal life that dated a normal man. He liked to keep it that way just a little bit longer. 

Finally he heard Jaskier’s breathing becoming more steady and deeper. He turned the baby monitor, put it in his bag on and quietly left the house. He hurried to his car and drove the little restaurant where Geralt would be waiting for him.

Geralt smiled at him when he walked in. Eskel felt his cheek flush and he smiled back. Geralt leaned in to kiss him on the lips. “I’m sorry I’m late. Work was so busy” he lied easily. It didn’t feel good to lie but he felt like he had too. 

Geralt took his hand in his. “It’s fine. You're here now and that is the only important thing. How was your day?” Geralt was so interested! That made Geralt so amazing he was really interested in Eskel his life. He remembered every little thing Eskel told him and he also asked after his work. 

“Great, I made a new website for an animal shelter in New York. It worked out really well. And your day?” He asked Geralt back. He wanted to know more about Geralt’s life as well. 

“I made some videos about cardio and boxing. You will see them on YouTube next month”. Eskel still found it sexy to date a personal trainer and YouTube star. Geralt was very successful, he even had tv interviews sometimes. Unlike Eskel he was rich. Eskel didn’t want him to know he struggled with money so he dressed in his best clothes and offered to pay for their dinners. He wanted to impress Geralt so badly. 

~

Their dinner went great. Eskel was really falling in love with Geralt. After they paid, Eskel insisted on paying this time. He saved some money and Geralt already paid the last two times.

Geralt took him for a walk. They talked about their lives, dream vacations and Disney. They stopped by a small flower bed in the park. Geralt took his hand and he moved so he could look Eskel right in his eyes. “Eskel do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asked. 

Eskel flushed and nodded. This was the best moment of his life. “Yes please” he said and they kissed. It was a soft kiss full of love. The moment was perfect, but then his baby monitor started buzzing in his backpack. Shit Jaskier woke up. Not now! But he couldn’t ignore this. 

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked when Eskel pulled away. Eskel tried to think of an excuse. He should tell Geralt so he had a fair chance of walking away. He took a deep breath. 

“Nothing, everything is perf….” he couldn’t finish his sentence. Something hit the back of his head and his backpack was ripped off his shoulder. He fell in Geralt’s arms. Geralt was yelling. Everything was moving and his head was hurting so bad. 

He felt himself being lowered on the floor. “Stay awake Eskel. I will call an ambulance” Geralt said his voice full of worry. Geralt was tapping his cheek. He couldn’t go to the hospital. Jaskier was awake. He needed him. What did Geralt say? An ambulance? They didn’t have insurance. 

“I need to go to Jaskier,” he said, trying to sit up. Jaskier must be panicking. 

“Jaskier? Lay down” Geralt held him in place. 

“My baby, he is home alone” Eskel tried to explain. “Take me home” he tried. Geralt held him down. Not letting him up. 

“No, you go to the hospital I will go check on your son” he said. Eskel didn’t really process the words his head hurt so much. “I will bring him to the hospital,” Geralt said. 

“Your address” someone was demanding he whispered it and fell asleep. 

~

Geralt waited until the paramedics took Eskel away. He was still a bit in shock. The moment was perfect and then… then those guys ran to them. It went so fast. Eskel was bleeding bad. He swallowed and looked at the keys in his hand. His hands were red from all the blood. Eskel his blood. Eskel had been so pale. He needed to get Eskel his son. Eskel hadn’t told him before about his kid. They could talk about that later. He would pick up the baby and go to the hospital. Eskel would need him and the baby.

He ran back to his car and started the engine. He was glad Eskel kept his keys in his pocket and was able to tell him his address before passing out. 

He drove to the address where he found a small, old house, it had seen better days. There was a lot of weed in the garden and one of the windows was broken. Did Eskel live here? He had a good job right? Eskel didn’t tell him about money problems. He dressed in expensive clothes and paid for their dinners and lunches. 

He opened the front door and heard crying. It sounded a bit different as the babies he remembered but he just hurried upstairs. The stars were also bad. Broke steps and no handrail. He found the door to the nursery easily. “Hello Jaskier '' he tried to sound gentle for the baby.

He didn’t expect to see a young man in a crib crying his lungs out. He was hitting the mattress with his firsts. What the hell? Jaskier looked up at him and froze. This was an adult baby, a little he realized. He never dealt with littles before. He was a natural and never really met a caregiver. Eskel must be his caregiver. Why hadn’t he told Geralt about this. 

He turned his attention back to the little that was crying hysterically. “It’s okay, Eskel sent me,” Geralt said holding his hands up while he walked to the crib. Jaskier breathing went faster. “Calm down everything is okay. You're okay. Eskel hit his head. He had to go to the hospital. We can go there as well, '' Geralt said, still confused by the situation. 

He slowly picked up the pacifier that lay abandoned in a corner of the bed and held it to Jaskier's mouth. The nipple was torn. Was it safe to give? It must be if it was in his bed, Eskel probably put it there. Jaskier already put it in his mouth. Sucking he still looked at Geralt. He looked scared, of course he was scared a stranger just walked in his nursery. 

Geralt slowly moved and picked him up under his arms. The boy was wearing old pajamas. Was there anything new in this house? Or not torn, broken or dirty at least? He decided that he would dress him in his own sport clothes that were in his car. He put Jaskier on his hip and carried him to the car. Better to get him to Eskel as soon as possible. 

He put Jaskier on the passenger seat before getting his sports bag out of the trunk. He got out his sweatshirt, pants and shoes. It was easier than he thought to dress Jaskier. Jaskier didn’t really help him but also offered no resistance. Geralt realized how easy it was for someone to kidnap him or hurt him. He needed to talk with Eskel about that later. Why had he been alone? Couldn’t Eskel hire a babysitter? He buckled Jaskier and started to drive to the hospital. 

~

He still tried to get his head around what was happening when he reached the hospital. He looked at Jaskier who was also looking at him. He was clearly stressed and was sucking his pacifier too fast to be healthy. Poor baby this must be so confusing for him. Geralt gave him a smile. “Let’s see how your daddy is doing,” he told him.

Geralt sighed and went to pick him up again. He walked straight to the ER. He first put Jaskier on a chair in the waiting room before going to the nurse behind the desk. He asked after his boyfriend but apparently they were still working on Eskel. That wasn’t that he wanted to hear. He walked back to Jaskier. 

Geralt sat down next to him. “Eskel is going to be okay we just have to wait” he said and he hoped he was right. Jaskier didn’t react. He was lost in his own world. Geralt put his hands in his lap and just waited. He tried not to think about why Eskel hadn’t told him about Jaskier. It wasn’t something to be ashamed of. He really liked Eskel and it hurt that he hadn’t been honest with him. Had he done something wrong? Said something that made Eskel feel like he couldn’t tell him? 

They sat in silence until Jaskier started to make a weird sound like his breathing went difficult. Geralt turned to him and saw the pacifier without a nipple lying on Jaskier's lap. He immediately jumped up. “Help” he yelled. The baby was choking!

He took Jaskier’s head and squeezed his cheeks to force his mouth open. He tried to get the nipple out. It didn’t work, it was too deep in his throat. 

He was pushed away and people started working quickly. He felt like crying, was Jaskier seriously hurt as well? What would he tell Eskel? He put his hands behind his head. It only took a few seconds before he heard Jaskier crying. The people moved away. A doctor turned to him. He felt some relief!

“You should never give a little a broken pacifier. It could have killed him. Didn’t you know that?” the doctor asked, looking at the plastic nipple in his hand. Geralt felt so stupid! But also anger, what if the nipple had broken when Jaskier had been alone tonight. He probably would have died. A terrible, unnecessary death!

“I didn’t realize,” Geralt said, moving to stand between the doctor and Jaskier. “We are just waiting for an update on our friend. So much happened tonight. Thank you so much for helping him” he said. 

“Well, watch him more closely,” the doctor said. Geralt sat down next to Jaskier who was still crying. “Sssh, everything is okay. I will get you better pacifiers that aren't torn so easily” he said. He would make sure the little would get better stuff. He never wanted to be in this situation again. 

Jaskier suddenly climbed in his lap putting his arms around his neck and he was crying desperately again. Geralt just hugged him back. Why didn’t they hear anything about Eskel? Who was going to take care of Jaskier? I will, Geralt thought. As long as Eskel was unable to care for Jaskier he would. He had enough money, love and space for him.

“Family for Eskel” a doctor called. Geralt quickly picked Jaskier up and walked to her. She didn’t look happy. Geralt swallowed because he had a bad feeling about this now he saw the doctor's face. “Please be okay” he whispered.


	2. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt visit Eskel in the hospital and Geralt tries to take care of Jaskier.

Chapter 2 The hospital 

Finally they were called to Eskel’s room. Geralt carried Jaskier. It was bad the doctor told them. a brain contusion and a small fracture in Eskel’s skull. They didn’t know who Eskel would recover. There was a chance that he would have temporary or permanent brain damage. 

Eskel was laying in his bed. The room was dark and he looked bad, there were tick bandages around his head. Jaskier tried to get out of Geralt's arms and climb on the bed but Geralt stopped him. Afraid that he would hurt Eskel. 

Eskel was awake and smiled at them. There was a big white bandage around his head.

“Eskel how are you?” He whispered, struggling to keep Jaskier in his arms.

“a very serious concussion I believe. I’m sorry” Eskel whispered. He moved his hand to take Jaskier’s hand in his. Geralt swallowed, the doctor told Eskel what he had, but Eskel wasn’t telling the truth or he had forgotten what the doctor said. It was much worse than a concussion. Geralt decided not to call him on it. Maybe Eskel didn’t want Jaskier to know. 

“It’s okay Eskel. I understand that you didn’t tell me about Jaskier. How long do you need to stay” he asked, shifting Jaskier his weight to his other hip. The most important thing was that Eskel got better and the rest could wait for later. 

“I’m leaving with you guys” Eskel said, talking was clearly hurting him.

“Wait? No why?” Geralt kept his voice low with some difficulty. Eskel's condition was very serious, the doctor said it himself. He had to stay in the hospital. Why did he want to go home? Maybe he hadn’t understood the doctor right?

“Jaskier, and no insecurens” Eskel said his breathing went a little faster. Geralt swallowed. No insurance? How was that possible? Well it wasn’t a problem for Geralt. 

“That’s okay I’m rich Eskel. I can pay for this and take care of Jaskier” Eskel just needed to get better. He didn’t care about money and he could easily watch Jaskier for a few days or weeks. 

“No, too much,” Eskel whispered. Geralt shook his head, putting his hand on Eskel's shoulder. 

“No, it’s not. You need to get healthy again Eskel. Right Jaskier? your daddy is going to stay here boy” he told the boy. Jaskier smiled and put Eskel’s hand in his mouth. Sucking on his fingers. 

“They want me to stay three days at least Geralt and four weeks rest after…. Jaskier” Eskel was working himself up. The panic was all over his face. Geralt needed to calm him down quickly. 

“Jaskier will be fine. Calm down. Just listen to the doctors. I’m going to leave my credit card with them and you get everything you need. I will take care of Jaskier. We will have a great time together right Jaskier” he bent down and kissed Eskel on his forehead. “You're my boyfriend now, remember. I take care of you” Eskel smiled back and his eyes closed. Jaskier made a sound and Geralt gently took Eskel’s fingers out of Jaskier’s mouth. 

“Come Jaskier. Let's go home. We can come back tomorrow. Your daddy needs to sleep” he said and he took Jaskier his hand in his and left the room politely ignoring everyone who gave him strange looks. He was so worried about Eskel. 

We walked to the nurse at the desk and gave her his credit card. He told her there was no limit and that they should give Eskel everything he possibly needed. Jaskier was playing with his hair even putting it in his mouth. Geralt ignored it while he was talking to the nurse. 

After that he took his hair out of the boy's mouth. He definitely needed to buy him a new pacifier as soon as possible. 

~

When they arrived in his house. He put Jaskier on his own bed, his house was so different from Eskel. It was big, modern and had expansive furniture. He looked at Jaskier really for the first time, the man was around twenty two or twenty three, just a few years younger than Eskel himself. He was thin and had big blue eyes. His hair was brown and messy and he was trying to put the corner of the blanket in his mouth. He took Jaskier his shoes off. His socks had holes in them.

Geralt swallowed and he hated to think about it but Jaskier looked a bit neglected. His bed and pajamas had been dirty. His pacifier was broken, he was left home alone and now his socks. Even his hair didn’t look washed. Eskel and Jaskier were clearly crazy about each other but Geralt doubted if Eskel was capable of really caring for him. 

He went to take the socks off and took the sports clothes off too. He took out a pajama out his closet and went to dress Jaskier. Shit his diaper, it smelled and needed to be changed. He didn’t have anything in his house for that. 

He would need to go to the pharmacy but Jaskier was already falling asleep. He took his phone out and called his brother Lambert.

Lambert picked up after the first ring. “Geralt you okay?” He asked. “It’s late man”. Geralt put his hand against his forehead.

“I know, I need your help. My boyfriend is in the hospital” he started. Lambert immediately interrupted him.

“You have a boyfriend?” Lambert asked him. “Since when?”. 

Geralt took a deep breath, it was probably for the best to tell Lambert the truth. “I have been dating this amazing guy for sometime. Tonight we get robbed. They hit him hard on his head. It’s bad Lambert. He has a skull fracture and a brain contusion. But he is a caregiver with a little. I took the little to my home. But I don’t have the right stuff. Could you bring me some things?” He asked his brother.

“Shit Geralt. Is he going to be okay?” His brother asked Geralt heard the concern in his voice.

“I hope so” Geralt whispered. He really hoped everything would work out but he wasn’t sure yet.

“Oh man, of course I will buy everything you need. Just text me a list. If there is anything else I can do you need to promise me that you will call me” Geralt nodded his head. His brother was fantastic, it’s true they had a lot of fights but when it came down to things that matter he could always count on his brother. 

“Thanks I will,” he said. 

Geralt went to the living room and opened his computer. He googled ‘adult baby’ and ‘little’ . He did find a lot of information. There were daycares, special stores and information centers. 

He found a lot of websites with stuff. He ordered everything he could possibly need of Jaskier. He would make sure Eskel baby was taken care of.

“Who are you?” he almost dropped the pencil that he was holding, when he saw Jaskier standing in the door. He looked bad. Eyes small, hair ruffed and arms around his torso. 

“You are not a baby anymore,” Geralt said, surprised. He almost forgot that littles were big sometimes as well. 

“I don’t understand. Eskel?” Jaskier started crying. Geralt rushed over to him. Not really big then. 

“Don’t cry. Eskel will be fine. Can you explain what happened to you two” he needed more information fast. 

“I’m a little, my parents took care of me. We were in a car accident. They died. I saw them die. Eskel took me in. He takes care of me. He's gone now too” Jaskier whispered while the tears rolled over his cheeks. Okay that explained a lot. Jaskier was a traumatized little baby. Geralt could deal with that.

“It’s okay baby. I’m Eskel's boyfriend. I will take care of you when he isn’t able to. He is not dead, he is just hurt. He will get better” he said and he hoped it was true. “You're safe, it’s safe to drop. Tell me what you need” he asked, pulling Jaskier to sit next to him on the couch.

“I don’t know what I need! Eskel knows!” He cried. “I want my daddy, Eskel” Geralt pushed him against his chest. Poor boy, it must be so scary for him especially after losing your parents like Jaskier did. 

“It’s okay baby. It’s okay. I will figure it out, you don’t have to worry about anything” he whispered releasing this where it must be the craziest twelve hours he ever lived through. They said in silence for a while. 

“My paci tried to kill me,” Jaskier suddenly said. Geralt looked at him. Yeah Geralt almost forgot about that. 

“Yeah, I know. I order better ones made for daily use for people with teeths, those will be safe for you to use” Geralt said, trying not to make a big deal about it.

“Eskel did his best,” Jaskier said. “Brought what he could afford. I’m expansive” he whispered the guilt was clear in his voice. Geralt swallowed, littles should never feel guilty about those things. 

“He loves you,” Geralt said. “Does he have trouble with his company?” Computer business normally earns a good paycheck. He was dying to know more about Eskel’s life. 

“He had debts. from his father, from my parents and he can’t take a job outside the house because of me. He does his best” Jaskier started to play with Geralt his t-shirt.

“What kind of depts” Geralt asked.

“Our parents are dead, Eskel needs to pay the mortgage for the house. And the small dept his father left him. My partner left me a small debt. we sold their house, it wasn’t enough. Eskel takes care of it” Geralt realized how hard Eskel must live and how an amazing person he was for doing this all. 

“Doesn’t Eskel get money from the state? You're a forster little right?” Geralt asked. 

“No, because Eskel officially adopted me,” Jaskier explained. 

“When I stop dropping, I will get a job,” Jaskier said. “I will help Eskel”. 

“Yeah, well just focus on being happy. I will help Eskel with the money” Geralt told him. The little was clearly incapable of working. He needed love and care. 

“You have permission,” Jaskier said. Geralt looked at him.

“What?” He asked, confused. permission for what?

“When I drop. It's going to happen soon. You can touch me, change me, clean me. You can do everything you think needs to be done”. Geralt nodded he understood. Jaskier gave him permission to touch his body. He trusted Geralt to take good care of him.

“Thank you for trusting me with that,” Jaskier nodded. 

Geralt just held Jaskier while he fell asleep. The baby was sucking his fingers and Geralt patted his back. He was surprised that he actually liked to take care of Jaskier. He was so sweet and easy to love. 

~

The bell rings, Jaskier wakes up with a cry. Geralt put him up his hip and walked to the front door. He opened the door and saw Lambert there. He was holding two bags from the pharmacy with stuff. He gave Jaskier and Geralt a small smile.

“I got everything you need,” he told Geralt. Lambert walked in and put the bags on the kitchen table.

“Thank you Lam,” Geralt said, shifting Jaskier his weight.

“No problem, do you want me to stay? I can help you take care of him.” His brother offered. Geralt looked at the baby on his hip. 

“Maybe you can watch him later this week when I have to go to Eskel. Or help me with his room. I think I can manage tonight” he would just put Jaskier to bed, right?. 

“Yeah, of course just let me know. What is the name of the little'' Lambert asked, holding his hand out to Jaskier. Jaskier immediately grabbed his fingers to suck on them. Lambert pulled his hand back, a little shocked.

“This is Jaskier and he loves sucking things. I hope you brought a pacifier or two” Geralt asked. Lambert nodded quickly opening the bags to get a pacifier. He cleaned it in the kitchen and gave it to Jaskier who put it in his mouth and he started sucking. 

“Well I’m going home then. Don’t hesitate to call” Lambert said. Geralt nodded. 

“I will” he walked Lambert out and turned his attention to Jaskier. “Let’s get you ready for bed”.


	3. The nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt takes care of Jaskier and visit Eskel.

Chapter 3 The nursery 

Geralt carried Jaskier to his bedroom and lay him on his bed. He went back to the kitchen to get everything he needed to change Jaskier’s diaper. When he came back Jaskier was smiling at him and happily sucking his pacifier. “Let's get you in a new diaper,” he told Jaskier. 

He undressed the boy and took a deep breath. This was the first diaper he was going to change in his life. Why didn’t they teach you this at school? He opened the diaper, lift Jaskier’s hip and put it aside. It took a wipe out of the box and started to clean Jaskier up. It was strange but it also felt natural. He tickled Jaskier his belly before putting a clean diaper on him. He dressed him in his soft pajamas again and tucked him in his bed. 

“Have sweet dreams Jaskier, tomorrow we will visit your daddy” He told him and he kissed his forehead. Jaskier played with his hair for a few minutes before closing his eyes. Geralt stood up and quietly left the room. 

~

Geralt slept on the couch that night. Well he tried to sleep but it didn’t really work. He kept thinking about Eskel and Jaskier. He really loved Eskel from the first time he saw him in the supermarket until today. He wished Eskel hadn’t felt like he could be honest with him. He guessed he had to get used to Jaskier now too. Eskel and Jaskier were clearly a package deal. Even if Eskel wouldn’t want to date him anymore we would still help him and Jaskier. They were good guys. They didn’t deserve such a hard life. He probably had to take care of Jaskier for a while. And Eskel would need help too. 

He could do that. Eskel could stay with him while he recovered and he would take care of Jaskier and him. They would get everything they needed, Geralt would make sure of it. He walked to his office. He didn’t really use it. He could move the desk to his gym where he made all his videos anyway. Then he could make a nursery right here. It was big enough for a crip, changing table, closet and toy corner. He could paint the wall, buy fluffy carpet and curtains with pictures from something on it. It would be a safe and clean room for Jaskier. 

He started looking at his phone to order everything he needed with express delivery. There was a lot of choice but he went for the best quality he could find. Jaskier deserved that. 

Then he called the hospital to check on Eskel. He was stable but still confused. He didn’t need an operation luckily but he still needed lots of rest. Geralt could visit him in the afternoon. 

Just when he wanted to make breakfast Jaskier started crying. Geralt walked to his bedroom and found Jaskier on the ground. He rushed to him in shock. How could this happen? Did Jaskier fall out of his bed? Why hadn’t he thought about this? 

“Jaskier, don’t move” he told him. What if he broke something? He couldn’t have hurt Eskel's child so soon. Jaskier was crying hysterically now. Shit, he must be in pain but where? Should he call an ambulance? He kneeled next to him on the floor. 

“Ssh Jaskier, where are you hurt?” he asked, trying to stay calm. He patted the boy's limbs and chest. They didn’t feel broken. Then he checked the boy's head. Slowly he moved Jaskier to a sitting position. Jaskier didn’t show any signs of pain. Good, that was good. It was probably just the shock. The bed hadn’t been that high. But he needed that crib today. He picked Jaskier up and carried him to the living room. He needed something here as well, a box maybe or something and a high chair. 

He sat down with Jaskier on his lap and rocked the boy back and forth. He waited until Jaskier was calm before sitting him down next to him. He got his phone out and opened google again to order everything else he would need. 

~

When he ordered everything he could probably need to take care of Jaskier. He decided that Jaskier needed breakfast. What would the boy like? He decided to feed him some yoghurt. He made Jaskier sit down in front of him on a kitchen chair and started feeding him the yogurt. It was easier then he thought it would be. If he was honest he liked it even. He liked it when Jaskier smiled at him and tried to get the spoon. He liked it when Jaskier played with his hair and hugged him. 

When the yoghurt was finished he picked up the glass with water. He slowly brought it to Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier didn’t understand what was happening or he was doing something wrong because more water ended up on Jaskier's shirt then in his mouth. Luckily for them the bottles would arrive today. 

“I ordered you five bottles with cute pictures on them. One of them had dogs on it. They will arrive today” he told Jaskier. He looked at his watch. He needed to upload a few clips today, visit Eskel in the hospital around four o clock and handle all the deliveries. Most would come between eleven and two. It would be a busy day especially with taking care of Jaskier. 

What should he do with Jaskier while he was working? Eventually he settled for laying a fleece blanket on the floor with some pillows in front of the tv. He lay Jaskier down on it and turned the tv on at some kind of children channel. He hoped Jaskier liked the children's tv and would stay on the blanket. 

He went to his office but left the door open so he could hear Jaskier. He was glad he ordered a baby monitor too. 

~

It was an easy morning. It was easier than he had expected. He was able to finish his work and supervise the delivery man that brought all the new funitor for the nursery. If he was quick. He could paint the wall and lay out the carpet before they had to leave for the hospital. He could build the crib tonight and make the rest of the room tomorrow. He only opened the box with clothes yet. 

He quickly went to check on Jaskier. He was sleeping peacefully in front of the tv. Like he was doing all morning. Geralt fed him some bananas and water but other than that Jaskier didn't need any attention at all. 

Painting always was one of Geralt's favorite jobs. He loved to see how the room changed. It only took him three hours before all the walls were light blue. It was also half past three times to get ready for the hospital. He would do the carpet later. He quickly showered and changed and went to pick up Jaskier, 

He walked to the living room. Jaskier was sucking his new pacifier happily. It wouldn’t break as easily as the one Eskel got him. Geralt even tested the pacifier by pulling at the nipple a few times. 

Geralt just wanted to pick him up to change him when he saw the dark spot on his pants. Shit he had wet himself. Of course he would. Geralt tried not to panic, he knew this could happen right? He probably hadn’t closed the diaper right. A beginner mistake. 

He picked Jaskier up and carried him to the bathroom. He laid him down on a towel and undressed him. It was strange to have a naked man laying on your bathroom floor. Geralt took out some washcloths and cleaned him up. After that he went to find a new diaper and clothes. He should probably bath Jaskier tonight or tomorrow morning he thought. 

He diapered him again and dressed him in his new clothes. Jaskier looked cute in his jumper with a cat on it and his blue jogging pants. He put some special hair gel for baby’s in his hair. He looked good, well taken care of. Geralt also helped him in a thick blue winter coat, witch was also new before picking him up and walking to the car. 

~

Eskel smiled when they walked in the room. He still was really pale and his eyes looked strange. Geralt put his bag down and went to kiss Eskel. “How are you?” He asked, sitting down with Jaskier on his lap. Eskel turned a little to look at them. Jaskier already tried to get to Eskel but Geralt kept him at his lap. He first needed to know if Eskel was up for this. 

“Better, the painkillers are doing their work. I'm glad I didn’t have to go home yet yesterday. I vomited at least every hour; Walking to the bathroom already takes more energy than I have. I’m so dizzy” Eskel told them. “And how are you?” Geralt smiled, he was glad that Eskel stayed here. 

“We are doing fine. Jaskier is no trouble at all. He was big for a few moments yesterday so we talked a bit” Geralt said. He started to take Jaskier his coat off. It was warm in the room. 

“The coat is new,” Eskel said, confused. “Did you buy it?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I brought him some new things, I’m taking really good care of him,” Geralt said proudly. He hoped Eskel would like it. Eskel smiled weakly and pointed to Jaskier’s jumper.

“That is new as well, I will pay you back, I promise” he said. Geralt shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to. I know money is a bit tight for you right now. Do you like to give Jaskier his bottle?” He asked, trying to take Eskel his mind of his money issues. He took a bottle with milk out of the bag. It was the one with the dogs on it. Eskel nodded. 

Geralt picked Jaskier up and made him lay next to Eskel. He moved him so his head was high enough and he gave Eskel the bottle. 

Geralt gently laid Jaskier down in Eskel's arm. Making sure they were both comfortable enough. He handed Eskel the bottle. 

“Also new,” Eskel said while slipping the bottle in Jaskier's mouth. Jaskier sucked happily. Geralt smiled. The moment felt perfect. Was he looking at his future family? At his husband and his baby? He would really like that. 

Suddenly the bottle fell out of Eskel's hand. Geralt quickly picked it up and went to feed Jaskier instead. It was too much for Eskel. 

“He will grow up a bit, most of the time he's more a toddler then a baby” Eskel whispered. 

“It’s fine, that you're in the hospital must be a lot of stress for him,” Geralt said, picking Jaskier up from the bed.

“Yeah. You're good with him” Eskel said. “I can’t even give him his bottle right now,” he said sadly. 

“Relax give it some time. Until then I will help you” Geralt said, feeling proud by the compliment that he was good with Jaskier. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner about him,” Eskel said, closing his eyes. “So many dates immediately run away after finding out about him” Eskel whispered. 

“That’s okay, I understand why you didn’t tell me about him. I don’t mind. It only made me like you more” Geralt said. “I like you and I like Jaskier, everything is completely fine Eskel. Just relax”. 

“Great…” Eskel whispered again before closing his eyes and probably falling asleep. His arm fell off Jaskier. Geralt picked him up and put his coat on again. He put him on his hip. 

“Let’s go, Jaskier,” Geralt said. “Wave to daddy,” Jaskier waved to Eskel and blew him a kiss.

Geralt gave his boyfriend one last look before walking out of the room. It didn’t feel right. He needed to talk with the doctor soon. He smiled at the nurse behind the desk and walked to his car. 

“Daddy hurt” Jaskier whispered. Geralt sighed.

“Yes, Jaskier daddy is hurt” he told the boy.


	4. The family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Eskel talk to the doctor.

Chapter 4 The family 

It was three days later and Geralt was worried. Not about Jaskier, his nursery was finished and Jaskier and he were doing fine. They found their ritme and Jaskier wasn’t hard to take care of especially not with the right stuff. 

But Eskel wasn’t fine. Geralt and Eskel had to talk to the doctor this afternoon about that, which meant that Jaskier would stay with Lambert. Lambert had visited a few times so Geralt could explain to him how to take care of Jaskier.

Jaskier liked Lambert; he helped him build his high chair together and they decorated his room. Jaskier laughed if Lambert made a joke and liked to play with Lambert his beard. Lambert liked Jaskier as well. It was something positive and they needed positive things in their life’s Lambert had said. 

So Geralt didn’t mind leaving the two of them alone together. He gave Jaskier a hug and kiss before going to the hospital. 

~

Geralt walked in Eskel's room. Eskel was half asleep on his bed. He first kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. Eskel didn’t look any better as the first day Geralt saw him in the hospital. He looked at him at his big brown eyes. “How are you feeling?” Geralt asked him with a smile. 

“Okay. Where is Jaskier?” Eskel asked, looking around confused like he thought Geralt had hidden Jaskier somewhere in the room. Geralt didn’t think Jaskier should be in the room when they talked to the doctor. That’s why he left him home with Lambert. 

“With my brother Lambert. They became great friends. Would you like to see pictures of him?” Geralt offered him. Eskel nodded. Geralt moved closer to him and took his phone out. He opened the gallery and showed Eskel pictures of Jaskier that he made. Jaskier in his new nursery, in a bath with little ducks and in his high chair with his new bottles and Lambert building the high chair with Jaskier. He showed them proudly to Eskel. “He is doing fine, you see” 

Eskel smiled weakly at him. “You give him everything I could never give him,” he whispered. Geralt looked at him. Eskel looked like Geralt just hit him. Geralt realized how this must have confronted Eskel with his money problems. He should have thought about that. It was very insensitive from him. 

“Hey it’s fine. You take care of him so well. You did everything you could. More than you could even. We’re in this together now” he kissed his cheek. He really hoped it would make Eskel feel better. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his boyfriend like this. 

The door opened and the doctor walked in. “Good afternoon. Good to see you here as well mister Rivia. Eskel I have the results from the scans and tests”. Geralt squeezed Eskel's hand. He was scared of what the doctor was going to tell them. What if Eskel had permanent brain damage? Whatever the doctor tells us, we can deal with it Geralt told himself. 

“You know Eskel that you have a small skull fracture and a brain contusion. It is going to take some time to heal” the doctor started to explain. Geralt was relieved to hear that there weren’t any new injuries that the doctor found on the scans. 

“Your fine motor skills are affected just as your short time memory. It could get better but you will need physical therapy and a lot of rest. It could take up to a year before your back to your old self” the doctor stopped so the words could sink in. A year was a long time Geralt thought but at least he was getting better. He squeezed Eskel his hand again to support him. 

“We will release you tomorrow but at home you need to stay in bed. You can only go out for physical therapy and to use the bathroom. You can’t watch tv or use anything with a screen. Just sleep and let your brain heal” the doctor explained. Release him tomorrow, was that not too soon? Geralt really wanted to take him home but Eskel looked so sick. 

The doctor looked at him to see if he understood. Geralt just nodded. It would be fine, he told himself. Eskel could sleep in his room. The physical therapist could come to their home. He could pay for everything. He would take care of Jaskier, Lambert could help him with that. Nothing they couldn’t manage and the most important part was that Eskel would get better even if it took months. They had time. 

Eskel looked at the doctor. “I have a little,” he told him. Geralt smiled at him. Eskel should know by now that Geralt would handle Jaskier, he shouldn’t worry about that. 

The doctor sighed. “Is there anyone who could help you take care of him? You should consider sending him to daycare until you're better. You won’t be able to handle the responsibility". Eskel looked like he was going to cry. 

“Don’t worry Eskel, Jaskier can stay with me,” Geralt said quickly. Maybe Eskel couldn’t progress everything right, with his head injury and memory problems. Jaskier could stay with him as long as needed even if that meant forever. 

“Good. Where are you going to stay?” The doctor asked Eskel. Eskel looked confused again. Geralt decided to tell the doctor for him. 

“He is staying with me and his little” Geralt quickly told the doctor. They would be together like a family. It was the best if Jaskier and Eskel would be in the same house. 

“Am I?” Eskel asked. He probably forgot that Geralt and he talked about that yesterday. 

“Of course Eskel,” Geralt said while he rubbed his arm. Of course Eskel would stay with him. 

“Any other questions?” the doctor asked looking at his watch. He was probably busy. 

Eskel and Geralt shook their heads. 

“Then I suggest you rest Eskel, rest is the only thing that can make you better,” the doctor said kindly. Geralt gave the doctor a kind smile before thanking him. 

“I will, thank you,” Eskel said, smiling weakly. The doctor left the room. Geralt looked at his boyfriend. He really was the most beautiful man on earth, but he was worrying so much!

“Please don’t worry too much Eskel. I promise you everything will be fine. You just focus on getting better” he told him and kissed his forehead. He needed Eskel to relax. 

“It's too much” Eskel suddenly had tears on his cheeks. “You can give Jaskier everything I never could. You make him happy. I don’t know what to do” he whispered. It broke Geralt his heart to hear Eskel say this. Eskel tried so hard to give Jaskier everything he possibly needed. He shouldn’t be so hard on himself. 

“You don’t do anything right now, focus on getting better. You did an amazing job taking care of him. You just rest. Jaskier still loves you more than anything in this world. You're his daddy. I’m not. He misses you so much Eskel. Just like I do. Please don’t worry honey. Please” he begged him. He wanted Eskel to rest to trust him that everything would be fine. Eskel gave him a weak smile.

“I’m falling asleep again,” he told Geralt. Geralt gave him a quick hug and kiss. Of course the conversation with the doctor must cost him a lot of energy. 

“Then you sleep. Do what your body tells you to do. Sweet dreams, tomorrow I will pick you up” he waited until Eskel was really asleep before leaving the room. 

~

When he came home he heard Jaskier laughing and giggling. That was a good sign. He smiled, his brother was good with him. He hung up his jacket and walked to the living room. Lambert was rolling the ball to Jaskier and Jaskier pushed it back, they were both sitting on the floor. Jaskier looked up and jumped to his feed. 

“Dad!” Jaskier yelled. “How was daddy?” Geralt froze. Did Jaskier call him dad. He wasn’t sure how to react to that. Should he tell him that Eskel was his only dad? What would Eskel want him to do? Eskel apparently was daddy in Jaskier's head and he was dad. Maybe that was okay. It felt okay to be Jaskier’s dad, but after the conversation with Eskel he was afraid to hurt his boyfriend. He will check it with Eskel tomorrow.

“He's fine, he comes home tomorrow. The doctor said he was healing nicely. But he is going to need a lot of rest and love from us” he hugged the boy. Jaskier was in his toddler headspace today. Geralt liked that one more than the baby headspace. He could really talk to him now and play with him. Baby Jaskier just needed care and didn’t talk. He only cried. But toddler Jaskier talked a lot, wanted to have fun and explore the world with Geralt. 

‘Did you have fun with uncle Lambert? ' he asked, putting Jaskier on his hip. Jaskier immediately went to play with his hair. 

“Yeah, we played with the ball,” Jaskier told him, trying to put Geralt’s hair in his mouth. Geralt stopped him. He was trying to teach him not to put everything in his mouth. 

‘No Jaskier, if you want something to suck on you ask for your pacifier” he walked to the sink to pick up a clean one and put it in Jaskier's mouth. That was another part he liked about toddler Jaskier. He could teach the kid things. 

“It’s a good kid, we had lots of fun,” Lambert said, putting the ball back in Jaskier’s brand new toy box. “I changed his diaper and we ate some grapes,” he told Geralt. 

“How was Eskel?” His brother asked, then looking at Geralt. He probably saw the concern in his eyes. 

“Well, it's going to take a long time for him to get back to his old self. He needs physical therapy and a lot of bedrest. It can be a year before he is really better” Geralt said sadly.Saying it out loud like this made it real. He felt something wet against his cheek. He turned to look at Jaskier’s face and saw he was crying. Oh he shouldn’t have said that with him in the room. 

“Oh sweetheart, everything will be fine. Your daddy just needs some time but the doctor was sure he would heal. Don’t worry” he rocked Jaskier a little, Jaskier buried his face in Geralt's shoulder.

“Can I do something to help you guys?” Lambert asked. Geralt just shook his head. There wasn’t much anyone could do. Lambert was already helping him with babysitting Jaskier. 

“You’re already doing enough. If you could babysit Jaskier tomorrow when I go pick up Eskel from the hospital that would be great” He said. There wasn’t much Lambert could do besides that. 

“Of course, all you have to do is ask” Lambert said, he walked to them.

“I’m going home Jaskier. It was fun to play with you. See you tomorrow”. Jaskier waived to him.

“Thank you so much Lambert,” Geralt said while he watched his brother put on his coat and leave the house.

He focused on Jaskier again. “I will help daddy,” Jaskier said behind his pacifier. “Kiss it better,” he added. Geralt smiled at him. It was sweet that Jaskier wanted to help Eskel.

“I’m sure you will. Eskel is missing you so much. He is really looking forward to see you again”. Jaskier clapped his hands happily.

“Dad and daddy love me,” he said. Geralt laughed and nodded his head. “Yeah we do love you very much. Dad loves you, daddy loves you, your one very lucky baby with so much love” he told him. 

“Jaskier is lucky” Jaskier repeated.

“Yeah you are. How does this lucky baby feel about a nice warm bath?” He asked Jaskier. He felt him nob against his shoulder. 

“Bath with boats!” Jaskier said. 

“Bath with the boats it is” he said and carried Jaskier to the bathroom.


	5. Happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel comes home.

Chapter 5 Happy endings

Geralt carried Jaskier to his bathroom and put him on the blue special blanket he brought for Jaskier. He filled the bath and put some toys in. Then he undressed Jaskier and put him in the bath. Jaskier loved to bath. Especially with the toys he had. He asked Geralt to take a bath a few times a day. 

“Boat, boat” Jaskier said, pushing the boat to Geralt. Geralt smiled and pushed the boat around in the water. Jaskier tried to catch it. 

“The boat is going to…” he said looking at Jaskier. Jaskier giggled knowing what would come.

“Jaskier'' Jaskier yelled and he took the boat from Geralt and played with it. “To dad” he then said and he pushed the boat back to Geralt. Water flooded over the ledge of the bath wetting Geralt. He didn’t mind at all.

“The boat bringing the dolphin to Jaskier” Geralt put the rubber dolphin on the boat and pushed it back to Jaskier. Jaskier picked the dolphin up and held it in his hand when he pushed the boat back. Geralt caught the boat and put a fish on it now. “The fish is going to Jaskier” he said while pushing the boat to Jaskier again. 

They continued to play until all the water animals crossed the bath at least six times. 

~

The next day Geralt was nervous he decided not to take Jaskier to the hospital. The drive back would be exhausting enough for Eskel without the baby. Jaskier was hyper now his daddy was coming home. He didn’t listen and kept running around in the room. Geralt felt a bit guilty for leaving Jaskier with Lambert but Lambert said he didn’t mind. 

He helped Eskel dress and they got his medicine from the pharmacy. Eskel was sleeping in the car now. Geralt looked at him. He lost some weight the last few days and he was so pale. Geralt hoped he was really ready to go home. 

He parked the car and put Eskel his backpack over his shoulder then he squeezed Eskel’s shoulder. “Wake up, were home” he told him. The big brown eyes opened.

“Where are we?” Eskel asked, looking around confused.

“My home. Let’s go inside. Jaskier is waiting for you” Geralt helped him out of the car and held his elbow when they walked to the front door. Eskel was leaning heavily at him.

The moment they opened the door Jaskier ran to them and went to hug Eskel. Eskel hissed loudly and pushed Jaskier away. “Au Jaskier don’t do that” Eskel grabbed his head. Jaskier stepped back in shock. He looked hurt. 

“Daddy?” Jaskier asked, his voice sounded scared and confused. Geralt wanted to pull him close but he was already holding Eskel up.

“Jaskier come with me to the kitchen. We can make daddy tea” Lambert said. Geralt was glad his brother was here. Jaskier looked at Eskel like he wanted to know that was okay, 

“Please go Jaskier'' Eskel said, waving him away. Jaskier put his fingers in his mouth and turned around to Lambert.

“Let’s go to bed” Geralt thought Eskel was being so mean to Jaskier because he was tired and in a lot of pain. He guided him to his bedroom. He helped him in his pyjamas and tucked him in. “How are you feeling?” He asked Eskel. Eskel just struggled.

“Hurt” he whispered before closing his eyes. Geralt left the room and went to the kitchen. Jaskier was making tea with Lambert.

“Daddy angry?” Jaskier asked sadly.

“No daddy isn’t angry. He is just in pain. He didn’t mean to snap at you” Geralt told him. 

“Tea for daddy,” Jaskier held the glas up. “Jaskier made tea”. Geralt gave him a sad smile.

“Daddy is asleep we can’t bring it now” he told him. Jaskier went to drop the glass on the floor. “No!” Geralt yelled immediately moving forward. Lambert moved as well. The both pushed Jaskier away from the plashing water. Jaskier cried out when the water hit his bare feed.

“Water in the sink” Lambert yelled, already setting Jaskier down on the kitchen counter and pushing his feed under the sink. Jaskier cried and Lambert pulled him to his chest. Geralt held his feed under the water.

“How bad is it?” Lambert asked while holding Jaskier. Geralt looked at the skin. 

“Not as bad as it could be. A few spots that will become blisters but I don’t think he needs a doctor” they got Jaskier away in time. They were lucky. 

Jaskier started to calm down a little. Lambert rubbed his back and whispered sweet things in his ear. Geralt turned the sink of and dried the feed, there were five blisters and the skin was very red. He opened the first aid box and got out salve and bandages. He took care of the feed and kissed every bandage that he put on.

“Kiss it better,” Jaskier said every time. 

“Yeah Geralt’s kisses are magical” Lambert joked it made Jaskier laugh. 

“All done, go play in your corner” Geralt said. Lambert carried Jaskier to his play corner and helped Geralt clean up the glass and tea.

“I can take Jaskier home with me” Lambert offered. Geralt sighed. He didn’t want that and he wasn't sure if Jaskier would understand.

“No, we will manage,” he said looking at the boy who was playing with his care.

“You sure you can handle both of them?” Lambert asked. 

Geralt nodded. “Yeah they are my family now”. He meant it. Jaskier and Eskel were part of his life and he would do everything he could to make them happy.

~

Two hours later Geralt carried Jaskier to Eskel's room. Eskel was awake. He sat up in his bed. “I’m sorry baby” Eskel whispered and he moved to take Jaskier from Geralt. Jaskier immediately hugged him and put his head on his shoulder. 

“Love you” Jaskier told him. Eskel smiled. “I love you too baby I love you so much”.

“I have two dads now,” Jaskier said and Geralt froze. Would this upset Eskel? Eskel just nodded and smiled.

“You have. We both love you. What do you think Jaskier? Should we ask your other dad to officially adopt you as well” Jaskier looked up at him, Geralt was flabbergasted he never expected that. Of course he loved Jaskier and he would adopt him without a second thought but does Eskel mean it?

“Yeah,” Jaskier said and he took Geralt's hand in his. Eskel turned to Geralt.

“Geralt, will you marry me and adopt my son. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me as your husband and Jaskier as your son” Eskel asked. 

Geralt nodded. “Yes! I would love that” Geralt moved forward to kiss Eskel on his lips” Eskel kissed him back. He felt something wet against his cheek and realized that Jaskier was kissing his cheek as well. He laughed.

“Big happy family” Jaskier yelled and clapped his hands.

“We are,” Eskel and Geralt said at the same time. And he pulled his husband and baby in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kodus make me very happy. So I you enjoy this story and want more stories like this leave one ❤️😊😍
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
